Like Brother Like Lover
by onman
Summary: Why


A duo of brothers trotted down the lane. A hesitant boy lifted his gun and aimed for the first time, his dark hair blowing in the wind. An older child imagined himself playing with the boy's other long barrel. Spring came, and everyone else talked about their interests and latest hookups. They talked about the adventures they were going to have together, but never tackled their true feelings. Until it was too late. Autumn, and they were separated from another, after one kiss.

…

A kiss. That was what started it. Over a funeral casket, the brothers reunite. They kiss. A thing that they never forgot from years gone by. Atticus bumbles by, squarely unaware of his romantic attraction lodged inside his soul, but keenly aware of how long Uncle's sausage is. All they need is a catalyst, soon to come in the form of a rape case in the small southern town of Maycomb.

Wives die. Seasons go by. Brotherly love is eternal. Gay love is forever.

"I'm scared Jack." these were the words Atticus said to Jack at Finch's Landing last year, Christmas Eve. Everyone was stuffed full of Auntie's marvelous pie, and has since retired to their private quarters. Uncle and Atticus were alone.

"What is it brother? Is it Auntie's massive papayas?" came the reply.

"No! For the case, the children, everyone Jack. I'm scared of myself"

"Is this the case talking? You know that god and common sense is on your side, Atticus" Uncle Jack said.

"I know, but I need someone to count on. I've been dragged through this dogged rat race all alone, and I can't stand this burden any longer."

"Brother, you've been through a lot. Come for a walk with me." They strode through the back door into the brisk air of an Alabama winter. Memories flashed of two boys in an alleyways, dancing away their desires and dreams. Atticus was an adult, he couldn't do that anymore.

Atticus wondered, "What do the good people of Maycomb have against me and my family?"

"I don't know, I think you guys are mighty swell, not to mention good-looking" Uncle Jack replied. Atticus blushed and merely looked away. They walked a little farther in silence, before turning back.

"That was a joke, you know, you can laugh now" Jack said. Atticus gave a little chuckle suitable for the Maycomb County courthouse. For the first time since he was a little boy, Atticus realized that he wanted to be closer than brothers to his lifelong companion, soon to be lover. He remembered the kiss that started it all. He thought of Uncle Jack as more than a Christmas time Facebook friend. The Tom Robinson case could wait a little while, he uncovered his true love right then and there, like an old librarian dusting off the lid of his favorite book. Atticus finally knew what it meant to truly love someone. Jack, in a moment's time, transformed from his friend, into his burning desire.

They shared a kiss on the cheek. For Atticus, it meant everything. The sole occupation with Atticus now was to make it mean something more for Uncle Jack.

…

Atticus dodged the gaze of Uncle Jack for a couple days. It was like Mimi could reach out and feel the tension wafting between her fingers. Atticus hadn't the slightest idea of how to make Uncle Jack feel the same way to Atticus as Atticus did to him. Atticus had contended with more technically difficult court cases before, but none of those have pulled at the very fabric of his soul as the challenge of helping Jack realize his affections towards him.

Days went by, and I, the omnipresent narrator known as Scout, needed to go freshen up very bad after staring at Jem's sausage for far too long. I strode through the empty halls of the western wing of Finch's landing trying to locate the bathrooms. I then heard Atticus's voice through the thin, paper walls of the hallway.

"Jack, I need you" I heard

"Well, I needed you too, all this time"

I crept up closer to spy on them in omnipresent mode again.

"Are you sure we can do this Jack?"

"We can do anything if we feel like doing, anything that we want"

"I want you Jack"

"I want you too Atticus, where have you been all my life?"

Atticus leaned in for a peck on the cheek, but was confronted with a full smooch on the lips. The two grasped at each other fanatically, as if they were in a non-wholesome fanfic, but unfortunately, they aren't. I, Scout, will spare you the details and instead touch myself with them tonight. The end.


End file.
